User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Mo Ghial Farmer
Rate-a-Build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link} Tested (favored): # Tested. It worked fine for me, although he didn't drop yet. -- Aragorn ii 00:50, 23 August 2006 (CDT) # Tested. Worked fine 3/5 times. 2 times if you pull a rit or 3 mes with Ghial it doesnt work. got 2 drops. -- 18:36 23/8/06 Nexus of Pain -- #Attributes need slight twinkling, but it's doable with this build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:46, 23 August 2006 (CDT) # Tested. Works fine for me, died a few times but thats becuase i aggroed too much. Ghial didnt drop his staff at all, but at least got a sup vigor from one of the jade knights. it also works to lure the flesh golem out of Ghials aggro range kill it then run in and take out Ghial. # Tested. Works great. Took 2 runs to figure out what I was doing. 4 dead Ghials and no staff yet :(. # Tested. Died once from over-aggro, but made it work through DP. I used slightly different attributes (dropping 1 strength for 2 swords = 2 less armor, more damage). Mainly im posting this because my first try dropped a staff. Suck it. The Uglymancer 23:22, 5 September 2006 (CDT) # Tested. Very nice build, I switched the mending with a Healing signet though because I wasn't staying alive long enough. But yea as long as you get those morale boosts and stuff your good to go. # Tested and fool proof! Have not died yet (30+) and gone on to tank all the Vermin (the more the merrier) and any Jade Grp of 5 or less. Also used to solo other Bosses. An extremely reliable build that I have adapted to fit many new situations.--Pendragon 03:20, 6 October 2006 (CDT) # Tested. Nice. Experimented with replacing gash with extra healing, but found I didn't need it. 9 runs and I got a staff. Tengumai 21:27, 20 October 2006 (CDT) # Tested, works nicely, got my staff at the 3rd try. If it's your first time solo farming this is a good build to follow, but I would advise another healing skill as Ghial will neutralise Mending's healing, leaving Healing Hands to be your only source of healing.--IcyShaker 11:16, 30 December 2006 (CST) Unfavored: *I changed Gash to Vigorous Spirit. There is no possible way you can survive the Jade mobs with just HH and Mending. TehName 14:39, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Discussion Ya know, we could easily morph nearly the entire game's Economy by putting this as a Featured build, eh? xD Who wouldn't want a free, 50k value necro staff!? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 10:44, 24 August 2006 (CDT) I think the directions to take a right at the Tengu are misleading. You need to go past the Tengu, taking a left. Then you have to go right to get to Ghial's bridge crossing. --Jlczuk 15:07, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Good build with the Vigorous Spirit variant (replace gash with vigorous spirit, sever artery, final thrust, and tiger stance are the only offensive skills). I also put a Zealous Sword Hilt on my sword and that helps me keep my energy up a lot easier. Without it I found I was getting killed a lot due to low energy (since energy regen is reduced to 1 by mending). The only other times besides that is when I get interrupted by the Mesmers, and that just takes timing. Using a Zealous Dadao Word of Enchanting (Enchant 20%, Dmg+15% while enchanted) with a Green Exalted Aegis (Tactics, dmg-5(chance 20%), HP+30). No Ghial's Staff Drops yet though (tried about 6 times so far).----Thor79 09:32, 5 October 2006 (CDT) There's another shrine (to Dywana) just above the "w" in "Skyway" on the map. For this minor detour, if you /kneel there you can get some monk upgrades like +1 health regeneration and +1 attribute to monk skills. Nightfall Skills Variant I've been using this build for ages since I saw it on here and it works for me so well, even found its great for Hydra farming in Skyward Reach although you really need the Vamp sword to make this work properly as you won't get the life stealing from the shrine. I too also had problems occasionally with the energy required for this build as when you are using it for Hydra farming you need to wait ages to regen. However since the release of Nightfall, I have been trying this variant with some of the new skills which seems to be far more energy efficient. Personally I think this is a better build as Tiger Stance is quite often ended due to blocked attacks when soloing Ghial, Flail however is not and since you are using Dolyak Signet there is no down side to the slowdown from Flail. If you use Enraging Charge to engage foes you will have enough Adrenaline to activate Flail immediately after your first strike and you will probably be able to keep this stance up indefinately unlike Tiger Stance. You can also you Enraged Charge when in combat if you need an extra Adrenaline boost to reactivate Flail after using Final Thrust which will cause you to lose all adrenaline. Ajax Baby Eater 16:57, 15 December 2006 (CST) Map problem I'm new to the site and not familiar on how to alter pages, but everytime I view this page the "map" is covering up part of the skills bar and some othe information also. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Arion ( ) 15:09, 24 August 2006. :Thanks for bringing that up. It should be fixed now. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 11:45, 29 August 2006 (CDT) Path to target Could need that staff now too. Do I run all the path or partly fight? Anything important to know (like, do the mobs follow me over the half map, or conditions or hexes I must be aware of)?. Buildsite doesn't say anything about the 'how to get there' / 'usage'. But thx for the template code =) --Birchwooda Treehug 12:42, 5 January 2007 (CST) Templates I noted the existing template as non-Nightfall, and added the Nightfall (Enraging Charge/Flail) template below, noting it as the Nightfall build. I strongly suggest the NF build. Queen Schmuck 14:25, 29 January 2007 (CST) Insted of Victos Blade,would Shiro's Blade do? Its almost the same thing as victo's blade just with a diffrent skin. Anyway would that help? If it does I can go buy one Nope, not enough in sword mastery. Jelmewnema 12:39, 27 February 2007 (CST)